Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.4 \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ Now we have: $ 0.4 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 0.4 \times 1 = 0.4 $